Lady and the tramp 2 and a half
by NikaPalmer
Summary: This is just an insight on what I think happened before the events of part 2


Plot:

This story takes place after the events of Part 1, Tramp is just settling in to his new home when an old freind shows up but what will happen when he is forced to choose between his new home and the the life hes known since he was a puppy? new challenges will arise and freinds will become enemys.

(This is just an insight on what I think happened before the events of part 2)

Chapter 1

Its only been a few weeks since, Tramp rescued the baby from the rat yet the humans still couldn't do enough for him to thank him for what he had done that part wasnt so bad but the thing he could not get used to was all the rules that came with being a housedog so with a little help from his new mate Lady he learned what and what not to do when in the house like jumping on the couches, or snatching food from the kitchen table, that had been his favorite thing to do but he loved Lady more so eventually he kicked that habit and found other things to take up his time like napping or going out for walks with Lady he always enjoyed that. eventually he became right at home, still on some days he couldnt help but miss being foot loose and collar free.  
"Tramp?"  
tearing his gaze away from the upstairs window, he smiled as Lady joined his side her slightly swollen belly clearly visible even from the dim light, he remembered when he'd found out he was gonna be a father he'd been so excited...he still was only now he was more protective of her he couldn't help it he didn't want anything to happen to her or their unborn puppys.  
"Are you ok?"  
He didn't want to stress her out so he lied.  
"I'm fine Pidge,"  
She smiled, seeing right thru him "Are you, really?"  
Sighing softly, he smiled looking down at the paw she had placed on top of his He finally confessed. "I Just, got a lot on my mind that's all"  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
before he had a chance to answer, Jim dear called him from downstairs "Lady, Tramp lets go"  
"Maybe later then."  
The two stood up and walked downstairs side by side.

(2 hours later at the Park)

As the day grew brighter, the crowd of people and their dogs also grew yet Tramp still couldnt manage to get his mind out of the gutter he was still thinking if only I could be free again it was the small nudge from Lady that threw him out of the many thoughts swirling thru his head, that and the huge doberman pincher walking towards them.  
Not wanting to put his new family in danger he stood up and placed himself directly in front of Lady.  
"Tramp, what's the matter?" She asked, noticing the troubled look on his muzzle "Pidge I need you to trust me and stay here ok?" "Sure, but why?"  
"Lets just say troubles heading in our direction and I need you to stay put I'll be back in a minute"  
"Tramp..."  
He was already moving away from her, she watched as the doberman approached him.  
"Hey Tramp their you are were you been all this time..." The doberman looked past Tramp the smile gone from his muzzle. "Who's the prissy princess...and what's with the fancy collar?"  
"Buster theirs something I need to talk to you about."  
He was still glaring at the collar he was wearing.  
"I have a home now...And that's my new mate Lady"  
He got quiet for a minute finally after what seemed like forever he spoke "So the rumors are true then..."  
"I'm afraid so I hope we can still be freinds." He held out his paw as a freindly gesture.  
Buster started laughing, "I cant believe what I'm hearing you think you can have a family and still be a junkyard dog? that's not how it works"  
"What are you saying..."  
"Choose Tramp, Me...or HER!"  
"Buster don't make me choose..."  
"whos it gonna be Tramp?" He asked, ignoring his plea.  
"I'm sorry Buster" With a heavy heart he turned around and strolled right back towards Lady.  
"so that's how its gonna be? your gonna walk away just like that?"  
When Tramp didn't answer back he yelled "we were suppose to be brothers for life!"  
He didn't stop even as buster yelled fine consider our entire freindship over then! Just remember Tramp I wont forget this, I swear it, You and your new family will pay!  
That threat was something he refused to walk away from so before Lady could stop him he was inches from his former freinds face "I'm not gonna let your threaten my family Buster even if you ARE my freind..."  
"correction...I Was!" Buster snarled.  
He refused to let him see how much that hurt "So either get out of here right now or I'll..."  
Buster interupted him "You'll what? Face it your not gonna do anything to me cause the fact is that girls changed you... she's turned you into something your not but I know the real you, and this..." He pointed towards his collar disgusted "This isn't it."  
"Buster you've never been in love so I dont expect you to understand this is the life I chose so dont go threatening my family or I'll be forced to hunt you down...and that's a threat I intend to keep"  
this time he walked away trying to ignore what Buster was now yelling.  
"Come on Pidge lets go home."  
Buster watched as his former best freind walked away, "Where's Tramp running off to?" One of the strays asked, Buster suddenly lunged at the tiny dog pinning him to the ground "I want you to listen closely." he snarled before releasing the small dog and gazing up at his remaning members "I want all of you to listen up, as of now Tramp is offically a traitor"  
"Why?" One of the dogs said outloud.  
"because he choose to turn his backs on us that's why!"  
The dogs began murmering among themselves.  
"Despite todays turn of events theres some good news at the end of this tragedy, I'm the new leader of the JYDs anyone have a problem with that?"  
Buster smiled slyly when no one objects "Good now my first rule as the new leader is if any of you so much as utter that traitors name in my presence you'll be kibble you understand me!?"  
Afraid for their lives, the dogs all agreed.  
"Second rule, we will no longer allow housepets into the group" again no one objected.  
"and third its every dog for himself" Buster took one last look at his former freind before walking off "I'll get my revenge soon housepet" He said mainly to himself "Mark my words, you'll pay for turning your back on us..."

Hope you liked it, please R&R I'd appreciate the feedback :) 


End file.
